


lickkkk lick lick

by st0ner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Harry Styles - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, One Direction One Shot, Reader-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, author is gay, author is gen z, everyone calls louis lewis, harry is from texas and hes a lil shit, i dont know what im doing, louis tomlinson is NOT 5'9 lmao, niall is from florida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st0ner/pseuds/st0ner
Summary: this is a oneshot i wrote instead of sleeping. i indeed have childhood trauma. enjoy 🕺





	lickkkk lick lick

my name is y/n horan. and im from daytona fl. my older brother is such a meanie and he won't let me play with his xbox. hes straight as shit which is concerning ig.

"yo ass looking lil' sis!" i heard niall call from downstairs.

"yes big bro?" we always call each other lil' sis and big bro because thats definitely how real life sibling act. 

"imma go to texas to see my best oh so straight buddie whos a republican just like me! i need you to come with me but you have to hurry before our father who was perfect until we were 5 but then turned into an abusive son of a bitch who started beating us with his belt after mom died, realizes we're gone!"

why does he want me to come with him?

"why do you want me to come with you?" i yell "..........big bro"

"because you're not like other girls and well, harry needs a bitch"

whos harry? oh god he sounds intimidating. im so shy i hope i wont stutter.

"coming" i threw my pretty long straight blonde hair into a messy bun and stared into my gorgeous blue orbs in the mirror. people always say i look like gig hadid. 

i got in his truck and he started driving. a couple of hours later we were in the state of misery as i like to call it. "wanna see my best friend? his name is harry but he acts like a bradley."

"i- ok"

we stepped out of the trunk and i was greeted with a curly brown haired boy with green ✨orbs✨.

"howdie! my names harry, but you can call me anytime" he winks. he had a southern accent.

"i-im y-y-y-y-/n nice t-t-t-o meet y-y-you" i stuttered because im a shy hoe.

"was bringing this," he eyes me "....thing, really necessary?" he asks to my older brother

"thats a rhetorical question harold."

"hey im lewis! im from kentucky!" another boy appeared out of nowhere. he was about 4'7 tall.

"y-y-y/n"

"i dont like this bitch niall can we lick her?" harry asked.

lick?

"ya sure dude"

he suddenly grabbed me. "BITCH LET GO I SWEAR ILL THROW HANDS I EAT THE BROWN PART OF THE BANANA" i yell

"WELL I PEEL IT FROM THE OTHER END"

suddenly they all stripped me naked and licked me like a lollipop until i died. 🤪


End file.
